G&G
by Rivervixon
Summary: A new game is in town. Jughead and his friends get wrapped up in Gryffions and Gargoyles. The parents are hyperventilate to EVERYTHING the teens are doing, having played the game before. Some parents like, FP Jones, Marty Mantle, and Alice Cooper will go to any means nessasarry to stop their children from playing. WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. FP finds the scripture

Jughead and Betty head to Jughead's trailer after opening nigt at "Speakeasy". Jug and Betty open the door, shocked to see that the trailer has been torn apart. Couch cushions off the couch and just about everything is a wreck too.

"What the Hell?" Jughead said when he opened the trailer door.

"What happened?" Betty said walking in behind Jughead.

FP Jones and Alice Cooper come charging out of the back bedroom of the trailer, FP waving the Griffins and Gargoyle Scripture. FP was mere inches away from Jughead's Face "Where The Hell Did You Get This?" FP screamed grabbing Jughead's face, looking at his mouth. "Have You Been Playing The Game?"

"No" Jughead retorted, smacking FP's arm away.

" DONT YOU LIE TO ME BOY. I CAN STILL SEE THE BLUE ON YOUR LIPS!" FP screamed

"Mom, what are you even doing here? What are you two hiding?" Betty asked

"Where Did You Get That Book?" Alice yelled

" Who Gave it to you?" FP demanded.

Jughead opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Betty.

"JUG, do not say anything." Betty interrupted. "Not until they tell us what they know about the game." Betty said sternly, not moving her glance away from her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here? What are you two hiding?" Betty demanded.

"You're looking through my stuff now, Dad, really?" Jughead asked.

"You don't get it. This game is It's pure evil. And no one's ever gonna play it again." FP sternly stated. FP started to walk outside as Jughead and Betty ran after him.

"Hey" Jughead yelled

"STOP" Betty yelled

"No no no. Dad, I'm begging you No one's gonna play Gryphons and Gargoyles, but that book may be our best shot of figuring out what happened to Dilton and Ben."

"How many copies are there." FP asked.

"As far as we know, that's the only one." Jughead said gesturing toward the book that still lay in FPs hand.

"Which is way you can't destroy it." Betty chimed in.

"FP do it." Interrupted Alice. FP released the book, allowing it to fall into the fire.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT. THAT WAS THE ONLY HOPE WE HAD AT HAPPENED TO DILTON AND BEN." Jughead wore a look of both panic and anger, screaming at the top of his lungs

"BOY, we know what happened, they started playing this evil game, and killed them selves over it." FP replied yelling at Jughead, clutch Jughead by both arms so the boy could not look away from him. "I specifically remember Alice and I telling you boooth, (giving a glance at Betty) to stay away from all this, Did I not?"

"FP, we are going home, Alice said, grabbing Betty's arm." FP nodded towards Alice acknowledging that he heard her.

"BOY, did I tell you to stay the hell away from that game.

"Yes sir," Jughead replied looking at his feet. "But," Jughead said looking up

"NO BUTS BOY, Did I not make myself clear when telling you to STAY OUT OF IT?" Jughead stood there quietly. "ANSWER ME BOY." FP demanded.

"Yes, you were clear," Jughead replied just above a whisper. "HUH, I can't hear you."

"Yeah dad, you were clear." Jughead said finally looking up, a little louder this time.

"Boy, I didn't put up with this sort of behavior when you were 10, and I'm sure the hell not going to put up with it at 16 either." "Go cut a switch, NOW." Jughead looked up at his father, apparently at a loss for words. "Move it, you are getting a whippin." "Go cut a switch or I will, and I assure you you would not prefer the ladder."

"Dad, you can't be serious right now."

FP grabbed Jughead's bicept and **SWAT SWAT SWAT**. FP let go. Jughead clutched his now stinging butt. "Do you think I'm serious now?" Jughead nodded. "Go cut a switch now boy. I will not ask again."

Jughead turned away from his father. After about a minute Jughead came back with a switch exstending it to his father. After observing the switch he handed it back to Jughead telling him to "clean it up." After pulling all the leafs off the switch he handed it back to his father. FP seized the switch from his son swishing it in the air the switch making that whistling sound each time FP swung it. "Okay boy, lean up against the trailer." Jughead obeyed. Jughead was determined to take his spanking silently, determined not to react, determined for his father to believe that an ass whippin had no effect on him at all. FP tapped Jughead's butt with the switch a few times _before_ pulling the switch as far back as he could and **WHOOSH CRACK** the first swat landed toward the bottom of his butt. The sting began to build when **WOOSH, CRACK** crossed the area where the first swatt had landed. **WOOSH, CRACK**. Jughead was still determined to take his spanking silently. **WOOSH** , **CRACK**. This can not be happening, Jughead thought. Jughead clenched his jaw to keep from yelling out. **WOOSH, CRACK** this swat hit the top of his thigh. Jughead winced. "DAD PLEASE STOP." FP gave no indication that he heard Jughead. **WOOSH, CRACK**. Jughead was now reacting to every swat.

 _This was by far the worst spanking he had ever received, and that includes the time he was playing with matches in school, catching a trash can on fire. His mom as the one to pick him up from school that day. She had actually brought a wooden spoon with her, and tore his ass up in the parking lot. (It was only about 12 swats, but to a 10 year old 12 swats felt like an eternity. Then that day when FP got home from work after yelling at Jughead for 15 minutes he belted Jughead)._

 **WOOSH, CRACK. WOOSH CRACK**. Please please let this end. Jughead was sobbing loudly tears and snot running down his face. **WOOSH, CRACK**. He couldn't believe that he was actually getting his butt spanked right now. He was 16 years old. **WOOSH, CRACK**. FP threw the switch aside. Jughead started massaging his butt trying to rub the sting out.

"Hey." FP said. Jughead turned away from his dad wipeing his face on his sleeve. "Hey," FP said grabbing his arm pulling him over to him in a hug. Jughead instinctively tried to pull away, but FP pulled him back into the hug. Jughead allowed himself to cry into FP's shirt for a bit. FP released Jughead and grabbed his shoulder consolingly. "Jug, look at me." Jughead looked up. "NEVER, get wrapped up in this game again." "If I even so much as hear you say the name of this game I will beat your ass so badly it will make this whippin look like a pleasant experience in comparison." "Do you understand me boy?"

"Yes, sir." Jughead replied.

The two went inside, Jughead sat on the couch wincing. FP didn't waste any time starting in on the lecture. "Jughead, you are too old for me to have to spank for not listening to me." FP said to his son

"Well dad, you didn't _have to_ spank me, you did that all on your own."

"BOY, do you want me to ware you out again." "ANSWER ME."

"No, sir" Jughead responded.

"Listen, and listen good boy, there was a danm good reason why I told you to stay away from all that. Jug, ever since I got arrested until after rally night I worried that one day they were going to bring you home in a body bag. As soon as I start to feel as though you are safe you go and pull a stunt like this? Why?"

"Dad, we just wanted to figure out what happened to Dilton and Ben." Jughead argued.

"Drop it boy. Jughead you are grounded. 2 weeks school and home. No detours. You got it?"

"Dad that's not fair."

"BOY, do you me to beat your ass again." Jughead shook his head no. "Then sit back down." "School and home. That's it."

"So I won't be able to see Betty for two weeks? Jughead asked.

"Boy, I'm smarter than that. I know you would risk an ass whippin to see Betty. If it's okay with Alice you two can see each other as long as one of us is present. I will be speaking to her, so don't even think about lying to me about Alice being there if she isn't. I will find out, and I will bust your ass.

"Well, that's better than nothing" Jughead admitted

"And don't you even think about skipping school to be alone together. I'm watching you like a hawk boy." FP looked at Jughead. "Get to bed son." FP said.

Jughead got up and started walking toward his room. FP pulled the boy into another hug. "Goodnight Jug."

Jughead went to his room, stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. FP walked into the bedroom. He reached out his hand. "Phone." Jughead reluctantly grabbed his phone and handed it to his father. "Goodnight Son," FP said while shutting Jughead's bedroom door. Jughead layed awake in bed replaying the days events over and over again in his head. What do Alice and my dad know? What could all this mean? He lay awake, on his stomach until he finally fell asleep.


	2. Jughead gets caught playing G&G

This takes place after the episode "The midnight Club."

After her mom's story Betty is between anxious and excited to tell Jughead about what she knows. Betty had confronted her mom about the file the coroner had given her before sharing it with Jughead. After Alice Cooper had shared her experience with GG Betty ran to the bunker to tell Jughead everything she had found out. It had only been about a week since FP had found the scripture and busted Jughead's butt for having it. Jughead was finally ungrounded. FP decided that he had been punished enough and trusted that he would not play the game again.

When Betty arrived to the bunker she saw Jughead, But was surprised to see the other kids there too. Betty was fear stricken when she saw that Jughead had been playing the game. When Jughead saw Betty he stood with excitement. Betty was there and he could tell her about GG. "Betty it's all making since," Jughead exclaimed while clutching the scripture, "I'm already on level 3, and will be able to make my accention soon." Betty was terrified. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The scariest part was the look in Jughead's eyes. It didn't look like Jughead at all. It was almost as though someone or something else was controlling him.

Silent tears were now falling from Betty's face. She ran out of the Bunker and called FP, no answer. She called a couple more times, but FP was not answering his phone. Betty didn't know what to do so she called her mom. "mom, I need you to come down here as soon as humanly possible, get FP here if you can."

Alice sinced the fear in her daughter's voice. "Betty where are you? What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mom, it Jughead... he's playing it." Betty couldn't bring herself to say Gryphons and Gargoyles, But Alice knew what she meant. Betty could here her mom rushing on the other side of the line.

"Betty where are you, I'm coming right now." Alice said while slipping on shoes, and grabbing her car keys. Betty exsplained where the bunker is. "Okay honey, FP is closer so keep trying him. I'm going to stop by the trailer to see if he is there. I'm on my way, just make sure he doesn't drink anything."

"Okay mom, I'll see you soon." Betty replied. Hot tears were spilling down her face. Her phone rang, it was FP. Betty answered the phone. "Betty What's wrong. I just got out of the shower, and I have about 15 missed calls from you."

"It's Jughead." Betty told him. She was crying harder now, and that's all she could bring herself to say. "What about Jughead? Is he okay? What's going on? Where are you?" FP was talking fast now.

"Bunker." Is all she could let out.

"Betty, I'm getting another call, it's your mom. I'm going to answer it. I need to tell her you called." "Alice, something is wrong with the kids, we have to find them."

"I know FP," Alice replied. "Betty called me, Jughead is Playing Gryphons and Gargoyles. FP, I know where the kids are, Betty exsplained how to get to the bunker. I'm already on my way to your trailer. I'll be there in about 3 minutes. Get ready to go as soon as I get there." FP pulled on some clothes, shoes, and a jacket. By the time he was dressed Alice was pulling into the driveway. FP walked outside to meet her. "Let's go, the bunker is this way." FP and Alice ran all the way to the bunker. They arrived out of breath, and they didn't stop until they saw Betty.

"Where Is He." FP spat out panicked. Betty pointed at the bunker's entrance. FP practically jumped in as Alice went to her daughter, pulling her into a hug. FP came out about 5 minutes later, dragging Jughead by his ear. "Alice, take Betty home, I'll take care of It from here. Alice lead Betty away from them toward the trailer where her car was.

"Come on boy, we're going home." FP bellowed.

"No Dad, I have to stay, I'm on level 3."

"NOW, Jugead." FP yelled. When Jughead didn't move FP, grabbed Jughead's arm, and **SMACK**. FP landed several hard swats on Jughead's behind. FP kept ahold of Jughead's arm, and practically drug him back to the trailer, because Jugead fought him, and tried to pull away.

"Inside." FP ordered. Jughead didn't see any other way out, so he obeyed. As Jughead opened the door he could hear his dad say, "corner" so once inside Jughead stood in the corner.

As soon as FP heard the door shut he sat down on the porch. He was so angry, and scared too. Angry tears actually started running down his face, he couldn't believe that Jughead played the game, after everything. Jughead just gotten one of the worst ass whippings of his life just over a week before, and yet he played. FP sat there contemplating what to do. Jughead put his life in danger once again. FP hated too, but he warned Jughead to stay away or he would get his ass busted. Once FP felt calm enough he walked inside. He pulled the kitchen chair into the living room.

"Come here boy." Jugead obeyed.

FP pulled his son over his lap, and the spanking started. FP started slow so the sting in his son's behind would build slowly. FP had never left a mark on either one of his kids during a spanking, and he didn't intend to. Jughead was taking the first phase of his spanking fairly quietly, this is what FP intended though, this was going to be a long night. Soon enough the tears began to trickle down his face, he was squirming quite a lot, and kept attempting to cover his butt with his hand. Not long after Jughead reached this point FP set him up, and pointed to the corner.

"Was this it," Jughead wondered, Jughead thought surely it would be a lot worse than that.

FP was pacing the trailer. He still couldn't believe what Jughead had done. FP decided to use a rubber spatula on Jughead. He did not want to leave any marks. After about ten minutes Jughead heard FP say, "come here boy, and bend over the couch. Jughead didn't move. FP gave Jughead a hard swat. Jughead bent over. FP took his belt off. FP was spanking Jughead slowly. **SWAT SWAT** Tears were streaming down his face. **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**. Jughead was crying louder now, but there was no sign of it ending anytime soon. **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT** After what seemed like an eternity to both Jughead and FP, FP stopped spanking him. "Corner now boy." Jughead obeyed.

FP waited until Jughead stopped crying. "It's late, Go to bed boy, we will talk about this tomorrow." Jughead reluctantly went to his room. He has every intention of sneaking out to play GG, but FP was smarter than that. He knew every trick in the book. FP went into his son's bedroom and nailed the windows shut.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing."

"I'm making sure your ass doesn't leave the house."

"This is bull shit dad." Jughead retorted

"BOY," FP grabbed Jughead's face. "I'll tell you what's bull shit. You playing The damn game after I told you not to." FP swatted Jughead hard. Tears began flooding Jughead's eyes again. "BOY, get your ass in bed this instant before I bust it again." Jughead got into bed, cursing his father under his breath. Lucky for him FP was to angry to hear him. "We will continue this conversation tomorrow Jug." FP said while closing the door. He took his hammer and nails and hammered all the other windows shut as well. FP pushed the couch in front of the door before pulling out the bed for good measure. He would beat Jughead's ass every day before he would let him play that evil game. Jughead tried to stay awake, he had every intention of sneaking out to play GG.

The first time Jughead creaked opened the door FP snapped his finger pointed at Jughead and yelled, "BOY" Jughead closed his bedroom door and sat back down on the bed. He drifted off, and when he woke back up it was 2:00 am. Jughead thought surely his dad had to be asleep by now. To Jughead's delight he was. Jughead went around the trailer, only to realize FP didn't miss a single window. Trailer doors did always swing outward. If he could just get to the door, he was free. The problem was his dad had literally put his bed in front of the door. He would have to step over his dad. It was a risk he would have to take. Even if he got caught as long as he got out the door before his dad could catch him would be okay. Jughead put one foot on the sofa bed. As soon as his foot touched the bed FP jumped up. Those years in the military taught him something, he was a light sleeper.

Jughead ran toward his room slammed the door, at sat in front of it, something he did to avoid punishment when he was about 6. "BOY, OPEN THIS DOOR." Jughead didn't move. "BOY, YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE BEFORE I KICK THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN." "ONE...TW"

"Okay okay dad, geez I'm opening the door." FP grabbed Jughead's arm and started spanking him. FP gave him about 15 hard swats with his hand. Jughead was trying to pull away, and was attempting to cover his butt the entire time. FP grabbed Jughead's other hand and kept spanking him. Eventually Jughead fought his way to sitting on the ground. He was a sobbing mess. This was mostly to the fact he was still sore from his spanking earlier. Once Jughead made his way sitting on the ground, FP let go of him, and walked back to the sofa bed in the living room, and sat down on it. He could hear Jughead crying from his room. FP was tearing up too. He hated this. He had always hated disciplining his kids. Jughead got back into bed, and cried himself asleep. FP woke up a little after 8:30. He walked to Jughead's bedroom, and found him still sleeping. FP knew he was probably up half the night trying to figure out how to sneak out to play GG.

"Jughead, get up. Go sit at the table." FP made eggs and bacon for breakfast, and sat a plate in front of Jughead.

Jughead pushed it away, "No thanks, I'm not hungry." Jughead stood up to walk away.

"BOY, sit your ass down." FP continued to eat his breakfast. "Eat son, before it gets cold."

"I'm not interested Dad."

"Suit yourself kiddo, you can sit there until you eat. It's going to be easier to eat before I punish you vs. after."

"What do you mean punish me? Didn't you already spank me...twice."

"Jughead... you tried to sneak out. You are being punished for that. now eat boy." When Jughead didn't start eating FP righted the couch, and sat there watching tv for the next 45 minutes. Jughead stood up on three different occasions, all three times all FP did was snap his fingers saying "BOY." After the third time Jughead decided to actually eat. His butt was still sore from yesterday and sitting on a wooden chair wasn't helping any. After he finished he put his plate in the sink.

"Boy, sit down we need to talk." Jughead sat down. "So here is how this is going to work, I am going to ware your ass out again now for sneaking out."

"Dad, you can not be serious right now, you can't just whoop me every time I do something you don't like. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You're sure the hell acting like it. You took a spanking better than that when you were 4 years old, Hell Jellybean has never tried any of that to get out of being punished."

"Dad..."

"No boy, listen to me. Along with the whippin of a lifetime you are also grounded."

"Dad you ca"

"BOY, don't you think you are in enough trouble as is?" Jughead fell silent. "While you are grounded you are not permitted out of my sight. I will take you to school, I will drop you off from school. I will tell the school to put you in lunch detention for the next mon."

"DAD, that's not fair." Jughead said standing up.

"BOY," Jughead sat back down. "I will tell the school to put you in lunch detention for the next month, and when you are not at school you will be within 5 feet of me. That is your punishment, 5 feet, that is all you get. I will speak to the school about monitoring you, and calling me immediately if you don't show up for a class. You will be under constant supervision from now on."

"This is bull shit."

At this FP actually went and got a bar of soap. Something he hasn't done to either kid since Jellybean was about 7. He has the bar of soap and said. "Open." Jughead obeyed, and FP placed the soap in his mouth. "You done now boy?" Jughead shook his head, FP took the soap and threw it in the sink. "As I was saying you will either be a school or with me, every second of every day. I will take you to school, and I will pick you up from school, and if I have to go to each of your classes with you everyday to keep you out of trouble I will. Come on Jug, to your bedroom for your whippin."

Once to the bedroom FP told Jughead to bend over the bed. Then the spanking started. FP spanked Jughead just enough to where it stung then he paused. Jughead knew better than to even think about rubbing it. He could hear FP's belt sliding through the loops. FP snapped the belt. CRACK CRACK CRACK. Jughead flinched at each crack of the belt. He hated that sound. Before Jughead realized it, the whippin had started. **WHAP WHAP** There he was at 16 years old, knew how to ride a motorcycle, in a gang, and getting his butt busted by his dad. **WHAP WHAP** Jughead knew at least 1/2 the freakin trailer park could hear him getting spanked. **WHAP WHAP**. He wondered what everyone was thinking knowing he just got it last night and again about a week ago. WHAP Jughead was crying now. **WHAP** Jughead jumped up trying to use his hands as protection "bend back over boy." Jughead obeyed. **WHAP** **WHAP**. FP dropped the belt and walked away. He pained him to see Jughead cry. It always had been hard for him to hear either one of his kids crying. He went outside and sat on the porch. Through the front door was the only way Jughead could exit the trailer, because all the windows were still nailed shut. FP could still hear Jughead crying, but it was at least muffled now. FP listened as Jughead's crying slowed and eventually he didn't hear him at all. FP went back inside. He could hear Jughead sniffling a little , and tried hard to ignore it. Once Jughead grew completely silent he went to go check on him. He was laying on his stomach his face buried in his pillow. FP went around the trailer attempting to busy himself. He did the dishes, swept and mopped the kitchen dusted everything even vacuumed the living room.

About an hour later Jughead came out of his room. "You hungry boy?" FP asked. Jughead shook his head yes. FP make some hamburger helper and fixed Jughead a plate. Jughead ate in complete silence. Once he was finished he put is plate in the sink rinsing it. He looked at FP, and FP brought him into a tight hug. "Just the switch and we are done." FP said. Last week when he whooped Jughead, and told him that the next time he messed with GG the spanking he had just had would look like a pleasant experience in comparison he meant it. He extended his pocket knife to Jughead saying, "Go cut a switch boy." They walked outside and FP walked with Jughead as he went and selected a switch. Once cutting it and deleafing it he exstended it to his father.

"Hands against the trailer boy." **TWAP THAP TWAP.** Jughead didn't dare move his position, but he wasn't at all very still. **TWAP** AHG DAD PLEASE STOP I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE. There was no sign of FP letting up any time soon. **TWAP**. Jughead was sobbing now. FP knewJughead couldn't take much more. YOU WILL l STAY THE HELL AWAY GRYPHONS AND GARGOYLES **THAP**. Jughead was sobbing even harder now. His face a a blotchy mess of snot and tears. FP kept spanking DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY. **TWAP** Jughead's sentence could barely be heard through his sobs.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry." FP snapped the switch in half over his knee and threw it. Then he pulled his kid into a hug. He held Jughead into a deep hug until Jughead stopped crying.

There was fear in FP's eyes. "For the love of God Jughead, please stay the hell away from that game." FP sighed, "Jughead, if I have to beat your ass every single day from now until you're 30 to keep you away from GG I will.


	3. Jughead is STILL playing 3x05

Riverdale

FP Jones was sitting on the chair in his living room, his son Jughead was laying on the couch. They were talking about what the whole damn town was talking about. GG

"So you're still screwing around with this crap, huh, boy?" FP asked his son

"I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Jughead retorted.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" FP stood up unbuckling his belt."

"Means I know you played GG in high school, Dad." Jughead looked over at his dad, realising he was taking his belt off. "What the hell are you doing dad?"

"The exact thing I told you I would do if I caught you playing this crap boy. I told you I'd bust your ass if you played this game, and that is exactly what I intend to do. Now stand up and bend over the kitchen table."

"There is no way in hell I am just going to let you spank me." Jughead told his Father.

"BOY" FP yelled snapping his belt. "Get your ass up and do what you are told."

"No." Jughead retorted.

"Fine son, I'm a patient man, I'll wait. Just know it's going to be a lot worse when you do get it boy." At this Jughead rolled his eyes. "Patient man my ass... he thought."

About an hour and a half passed, and Jughead wasn't thinking about what his father had told him, and he got up to go to the bathroom. FP allowed Jughead to walk by. When FP heard the door lock he took his belt and waited outside of the bathroom door. After washing his hands Jughead began to open the door. FP forced Jughead back into the bathroom as he entered as well, locking the door behind him.

"Whoa dad, what are you doing? I'm in high school. You can't just whip me anymore."

"Save it boy." FP said doubling up his belt. FP grabbed Jughead's arm and started spanking him. **WHAP** tears already started swelling in Jughead's eyes. FP was not giving Jughead a light punishment. **WHAP** Jughead refused to stay still, he was doing everything he could to get away from his dad, but FP was a lot stronger than Jughead. **TWAP TWAP**. Jughead was silently counting the number of swats in his head. **WHAP** Jughead started really crying now. He put his hand over his butt to try to shield it from the next lick. **SNAP** It landed on his hand. Jughead screamed out in pain pulling his hand away. "DAMNIT BOY YOU DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HAND BACK LIKE THAT AGAIN." FP kept spanking Jughead. **CRACK CRACK.** Jughead was squirming and trying to pull away so much that FP wasn't sure if the last two landed on his butt or not **TWAP TWAP**. FP knew that last swat didn't. Jughead had pulled forward and up at the same time. FP saw it land much below his ass across the back of his legs.

Damnit FP thought as he put his belt back on. FP and Gladys only ever spanked there kids on the butt. The only other form of corporal punishment was getting smacked on the hand when they were little, and the rare pop on the mouth for Extreme mouthiness or disrespect.

"Go stand in the corner." FP told Jughead so calmly that it was almost scary. The still bawling Jughead obeyed. When Jughead finally calmed down FP was sitting at the kitchen table going through bills.

"Boy, Come here." Jughead obeyed. "Let me see your hand Jug." Jughead extended his non-aching hand to his father. "The other one son." FP could see a perfect stripe of a belt on his hand. It looked as though it might bruise.

"GOD DAMNIT BOY, this is why you don't stick your freaking hand back there. You could get seriously hurt."

Jughead rolled his eyes. "What do you think the whippin I just got did? Cuz the sure the hell didn't tickle." Jughead said sarcastically.

"Do not test me today boy, you are in enough trouble as it is." FP told his son sternly. Jughead was avoiding FP's eyes. "Look at me Jug." Jughead obeyed. "Did That belt hit you anywhere besides your ass?" FP asked.

"So what if it did?" Said Jughead. "Turn around and drop your pants boy." FP said.

"No dad... you are being completely unfair."

"BOY, I said drop them. I have to make sure you are okay." Jughead dropped his jeans and stood there in his boxers and shirt. FP lifted up Jughead's shirt. FP told Jughead to slide the leg of his boxers up. As FP feared there was a dark red strip across Jughead's thigh. "Jesus Jug." FP took a long pause and sighed. "Keep an eye on that. If it bruises I need to know."

FP paced the trailer feeling both guilty and angry. He had never left a bruise on one of his kids. He didn't know what to think. "Sit down Jug, we need to talk." Jugead took a seat on the couch. "Look kid, I'm sorry about the lick that landed on the back of your leg and your hand." FP apologised

"Dad, if I didn't try to pull away or block the spanking then I wouldn't have gotten hit in either place."

"I know Jughead, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm the adult and you're the kid." (Jughead cringed at the word kid) "It is not okay if you get a bruise because of me. You know my pops use to beat me, not just spank me, and he actually broke my arm once." FP told his son.

"Yeah dad, I know." Jughead stated. "Mom told me when I was about 12, and I was supposed to be watching Jellybean, and she ran off. You found her in about 5 minutes, and spanked her as soon as you found her, but you didn't spank me for several hours. Mom said it was because of how mad you were and that you didn't want to spank me because you needed to calm down, because you didn't want to whip me too hard and hurt me. You didn't want to be like your dad."

"Jughead," FP responded, "That is still true. My dad left bruises on me just about every time he beat me, and I vowed that if I ever had kids that I would never be like him."

"Dad," Jughead interrupted, "You're not. You have never broke mine or Jellybean's arm before. You have never beat us like he beat you."

"Jughead, you don't understand." FP stated. "If either of those licks leave a bruise I am no better than him. Now don't argue with me boy. Do you understand." Jughead shook his head yes. "Now as I was saying, I need to know if either of those leave a bruise. I'm sorry that you got swatted there, however you are still going to be punished. Hand over your phone." FP said extending his hand. "That whippin you just got was for not taking your punishment. I still have to whip you for playing the game."

Jughead's jaw dropped. "But dad that's not fai."

"DROP IT BOY." Jughead stopped talking. "You are going to be whipped for playing the game, but not until your hand and leg are better. It is clear that you can not be trusted to take a spankin like a teenager, so I will have to spank you like a I did when you were little." FP told Jughead.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're going to spank me over your knee or something?" Jughead asked

"Damn right I'm going to spank you over my knee from now on boy. There is no way in hell I'm going to risk you getting hurt. Jug, do you know what could have happened if my belt would have hit above your butt instead of below it?" Jughead just stared at FP. He wasn't really in the mood to come up with a smart ass remark right now. "Jughead, I could have hit your kidney and done real damage to you. Now, I don't have the patience to do this right now, so go to bed."

"Dad, it's barely 8:00."

"Boy, does it look like I care." FP snapped his fingers pointing to the bedroom. "Now go."

Jughead striped down to his boxers and a white undershirt. He didn't have his phone, or computer so he just laid there awake for what seemed like hours. Eventually Jughead did fall asleep, and awoke just before 6:00 am. FP was already awake and dressed when Jughead came out of the bathroom. "Come here Jug." FP said. When Jughead came to him FP looked at Jughead's hand, and the back of his leg. No bruises. "Alright boy, let's get this ass whippin over with. Go to your room and wait."

Jughead stopped in the bathroom and looked at his butt and legs in the mirror. Sure enough there was not a trace of evidence that he had been spanked at all yesterday. Jughead went to his room and laid on his bed arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for FP. FP came in holding a spatula. One of the ones with a wooden handle and a thick rubber end. One that you would use when emptying cake batter into a cake pan or something. Jughead didn't even know they still had the thing. Jughead and FP could cook but they sure the hell had no idea how to use a rubber spatula, or even that it was called that. Jughead hadn't seen that thing since before his mom his mom moved out, and he had never been spanked with it. He did see his mom spank Jellybean with it about a month before they left. Jellybean had gotten suspended for getting in a fight at school. Jughead was a lot older that Jellybean, but he was still a little nervous looking at it. That thing was loud and echoed through the whole trailer when Jellybean got it, and Jellybean was screaming. She only got 3 swats and she was a tough kid. She rarely ever cried, from pain that is.

"Alright boy," FP said as he sat down on Jughead's bed. "Come here and bend over my knee." Jughead stood there, looking at his father immobile. "Come on boy, let's get this over with. I don't like this anymore than you do." FP told Jughead. Sure Jughead thought you aren't the one about to get their ass tore up, now are you. Jughead took a couple steps forward, and FP pulled Jughead over his knee.

FP didn't waste anytime, he was almost as anxious as Jughead was to get this over with. **SMACK** Owww Jughead screamed out in pain as the first swat landed. **WHAP WHAP.** Tears were flooding out of Jughead's eyes. **SMACK SMACK** FP realised that he may have just found a more effective spanking implement than his belt. **CRACK**. With the 6th swat FP helped Jughead up as he too stood up. FP did not realise how effective the rubber spatula would be, and would have been done with the whippin if he did not already promise Jughead that he would be getting the belt as well.

"Go stand in the corner boy, hands." After 16 minuets FP took off his belt saying, "Come on Jughead, back to your room." FP sat on the bed. "Bend over my knee." Jughead obeyed. "You are getting 5 licks, be grateful that's all you're getting." With that FP started spanking Jughead. **CRACK CRACK CRACK** two more, Jughead thought. This isn't so bad. Jughead had started crying as soon as the spanking had started. **CRACK CRACK**.

FP allowed Jughead to stand up. Jughead wipes his tear stricken face with his sleeve. FP stood up too pulling his son into a hug. "How many times are we going to do this boy?" FP asked. Jughead shrugged his shoulders. "As long as you keep playing the game, I'll keep busting your ass. Every single time I catch you or I hear about you playing, I will take you over my knee and ware your ass out boy. Jughead, you stay in your room for the rest of the day, and I'm taking your door off."

"My door? Seriously Dad?"

"BOY" Jughead didn't response. FP went and retrieved his tool box and took the door off of Jughead's room, and put the door in the back of his truck. "You can have your door back when I can trust you again."


	4. Handcuffed

Betty Cooper had all the former members of the midnight club in one area. Betty was questioning all of them.

"Why do you think Jughead started playing the game?" Betty asked

"He's not still playing, is he?" FP demanded.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Jones. And he's made some really weird connections between the game and Riverdale, which he wouldn't have _." Betty retorted.

"Look, I've heard enough of this." FP said cutting her off. "The boy is gonna be the death of me." FP stormed out of the speakeasy, and The other parents followed suit and began to leave as well.

"Tom."

"Yeah FP."

"I know you aren't acting as sheriff anymore, but do you happen to have any handcuffs I can borrow?" FP asked Mr. Keller

"I think I have some in the truck. Hold on let me check." Sure enough he found a pair in the glove department of his truck. He tossed them to FP who caught them.

"Thanks Tom," FP said as he got on his bike and made his way toward sunnyside trailer park.

When FP walked through the door Jughead has just hung up his cell phone, it was still in his hand. "Going somewhere, boy?"

" Yeah, I'm gonna go meet the Serpents."

"Yeah? Like hell, you are." FP said seizing Jughead's wrist, handcuffing it.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" Jughead yelled trying to pull away from his father.

"What I should have done the second I saw you playing." FP yelled cuffing Jughead to the refrigerator. "You're addicted. GG's like a drug. It's gotten into your blood."

"I'm not addicted, I just need to Ascend so I can meet the gargoyle king, and put an end to all of this."

FP jerked Jughead's phone out of his hand. "You're right, you sound nothing like an addict." FP tossed Jughead's phone onto the table. "My mistake."

Then he slid off his belt doubled it over and started spanking Jughead. He grabbed his not handcuffed to the refrigerator wrists and **TWAP TWAP.** DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. **WHAP** YOU **SMACK** STAY **SMACK** THE HELL **SMACK** AH-WAY **SMACK** FROM **WHAP** G **CRACK** AND G. **TWAP TWAP TWAP** DO YOU **SMACK** UNDER- **SMACK** -STAND **TWAP** ME **WHAP** BOY. **WHAP WHAP WHAP.** Jughead was crying from the whippin. FP grabbed Jughead's chin, "It's time to sober up boy, for your own good." Jughead pushed his fathers arm away from him. FP left slamming the door on his way

Jughead kept trying to force his way out of the handcuffs. His phone kept ringing, but he couldn't reach it. Eventually Jughead accepted the fact that he was stuck until whenever his dad decided to free him. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed something to eat out of it. He sat on the floor of the kitchen and began eating. Jughead is always hungry, but he was eating more out of boredom than anything else.

After about an hour Betty walks into the trailer. "Betty," Jughead said pulling the refrigerator open with the handcuffs, "you hungry?"

"Jug, what the hell?"

"You don't happen to have one of those trusty bobby pins on you, do you?"

"Always." Betty said pulling one out of her hair. "Did your dad do this?"

" Yeah. He doesn't like me playing GG" Jughead told her

"That's my fault. I'm sorry. It came out when I was talking to all of our parents." Betty apologized.

"Yeah. How'd that sit-down go, Miss Marple?" Jughead asked her

Betty sighed saying, "Penelope Blossom said Daryl Doiley is the one who poisoned the chalices" Betty said, finally getting the handcuffs off

Jughead was rubbing his now free wrist. "Dilton's dad? - Isn't He"

"Dead? yeah." Betty Said as the two of them stood up.

"Pretty convenient, right? The one man who can't confirm or deny Penelope's story. Sorry, I don't buy that."

"Neither do I, Jug."

"Sorry it didn't go well Betty, thanks for freeing me by the way." Jughead said grabbing his phone off the kitchen table. "Please be careful not to tell my dad that I'm playing GG."

"Yeah, I will be. I can't believe he handcuffed you to a refrigerator." Betty said

"That's not all he did either." Jughead answered.

"What's that supposed to mean Jug? What else happened?" She asked concerned

"Nothing Betty, just forget about it." Jughead said. Embarrassed he almost accidentally told his girlfriend what happened.

"No, Jug, what?" Betty continued.

"It's really no big deal Betty."

"Jug..." She said with a stern look

"Seriously Betty. It's embarrassing. Can we just forget about it?" Jughead pleaded. Betty gave Jughead a "just tell me look."

"My dad sorta spanked me." Jughead sighed.

"... He what?" Betty couldn't believe it.

"He gave me a whippin... with his belt, but seriously it's fine Betty."

"Wait Jug, your dad spanked you, with a belt?" Betty asked

"Yeah he did. This is actually the 3rd whippin I got for playing GG. I think I'm going to get whooped every time he finds out."

"I'm sorry Jug. By the way I asked Dr. Curdle Jr. if he could pull Mr. Doiley's autopsy report for us."

"Do you think you can handle this one by yourself? Sweet Pea and Fangs may have found Joaquin." Jughead told Betty.

"Just be careful, Jug." Betty said as the two kissed setting out on their missions.

 **Hey, I made a few modifications. Let me know what you think. Leave me some reviews. :)**


End file.
